


Reaper

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moth is catching on a flame in Texas and in Tokyo, a woman hit by a bus in New York, a lion cub snatched by hyenas on the coast of Africa- there are plants dying and he can feel them. He is everywhere and nowhere, watching as a rainforest burns and clasping the hand of a little girl, leading her away from the wreckage of the car crash and her wailing parents. Time itself is dying around him, seconds eaten away and the hours withering by. He feels his reapers, feels them taking souls and passing them to him every second and it's too much- too much- but not enough and-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Reaper - ZombieLoan Soundtrack. Also, this is the way I wish Reaper-Dean had gone.

"Dean Winchester, this is not an easy task. Are you sure?"  
  
He isn't sure at all, but Sam's soul is rotting and he can't do a damn thing about it.  
  
"Yes," he says.  
  
His eyes catch Cas' over Death's shoulder and he grins- quick and frustrated and-  
  
It wraps around him like a cloak, slices through him like a scythe. Power blistering his fingers. And he _feels_ , everything and everyone, they're dying- everywhere.  
  
Somewhere, someone is shouting. It sounds like Cas, his voice rippling and quaking with his own kind of power, Dean can see it now- hear it now, the angel's voice shattering in his ears like earthquakes, syllables grinding together like tectonic plates, his _words_ hardly contained by human speech. He's shouting and furious, _it's too much for him, take it away-_ but he can't- he doesn't-  
  
A moth is catching on a flame in Texas and in Tokyo, a woman hit by a bus in New York, a lion cub snatched by hyenas on the coast of Africa- there are _plants_ dying and he can feel them. He is everywhere and nowhere, watching as a rainforest burns and clasping the hand of a little girl, leading her away from the wreckage of the car crash and her wailing parents. _Time_ itself is dying around him, seconds eaten away and the hours withering by. He feels his reapers, feels them taking souls and passing them to him every second and it's too much- too much- but not enough and-  
  
He watches an angel die, and feels sick. There is no soul to collect. Just grace and power and something that might be a flicker of thought. He wonders if Cas is like that. If Cas- now that he's been human, has a soul. If Dean- if maybe Dean has given him a soul. He hopes so.  
  
He wonders and wonders and is everywhere and nowhere, trees falling and cities collapsing and people burning and shredding and-  
  
"That's enough," someone says.  
  
Enough.


End file.
